imysfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecile
Profile= Trivia * Her surname, Berglund is of Swedish origin. It means 'mountain grove' (berg means 'mountain' or 'hill', and lund means 'grove of trees', derived from the Old Norse lundr). * She addresses Hades as Dear Husband (Danna-sama) as both of them are married according to Elfin traditions. * She reveals her full name only to Hades but not to the others. * Her sprout arts are based on French Language, same goes to her own name. * She tends to pull Manzai punchline such as 何でやねん (Nandeyanen) which means "You've got to be kidding" in Kansai Dialect. |-|Status= |-|Spirits= Equipping a Set Spirit (セットスピリット) Ability allows Cécile to summon a Spirit at the start of each Wave. Only one such ability may be active at any time. Summoning a Spirit allows Cécile to perform a Magical Attack on the left-most enemy before battle commences. Cécile's regular attacks and counterattacks are also replaced by the Spirit's Magical Attacks. Each Spirit has its own status values and attributes. Spirits are strengthened by their corresponding Ability Level. Spirits are not affected by Cécile's Level or Magic Power. Spirits' Attacks do not trigger counterattacks from the enemy. Target of Spirit's attack differs depending on Battle Mode: *Command: Selectable *Manual/Semi-Auto/Auto: Target is randomly selected |-|Attacks= |-|Sprout Arts= イム・ア・ ラムール Hymne a L'Amour |Effect=Magical Attack on a single enemy. Increase Attack of allied Vanguard. |Note=Attack increase: 8/10/12% }} レフェ・ パピヨン Les Fées Papillon |Effect=Magical Attack on a enemy Vanguard. Increase Magic Power of allied Rearguard. |Note=Magic Power increase: 9/11/14% }} |-|Skills= 召喚・ プリュイ Summon: Pluie |Effect=Ice attack on a single enemy (Magic). Increase Defense of 1 random ally. |Note=CT7 Defense increase: 8/8/9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16% }} 召喚・ ソシュア Summon: Sosua |Effect=Lightning attack on a single enemy (Magic). Shorten CT of one of your other skills. |Note=CT7 }} 光霊召喚・ ルーチェ Summon: Luce |Effect=Light attack on a single enemy (Magic). Increase Luck of 1 random ally. |Note=CT9 Luck increase: 9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18% }} 闇霊召喚・ ブーヨ Summon: Bouyo |Effect=Dark attack on a single enemy (Magic). Increase Magic Power of 1 random ally. |Note=CT9 Magic Power increase: 9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18% }} ルーチェ Luce of Honest Judgement |Effect= Magic Power(Magic Defense) -ignoring Light attack on a single enemy (Magic). |Note=CT:25 }} |-|Abilities= タフネス アップ Toughness Up |Effect=Own Max HP is increased. |Note=Max HP increase: 17/25/34% }} マジック ブースト Magic Boost |Effect=Own Magic Power is increased. |Note=Magic Power increase: 17/25/34% }} ステルス ムーブ Stealth Move |Effect=Decreases the chance of being targeted by enemies. |Note=Hate amount decrease: 219/328/438 }} アンチ ポイズン Antipoison |Effect=Own Poison Resistance is increased. |Note=Poison Resistance increase: 6/9/12% }} セットスピリ ット・ファイア Set Spirit: Fire |Effect=Regular attack changes to Flamme (Fire). At the start of the Wave, perform Fire attack on 1 enemy. |Note= }} セットスピリ ット・アイス Set Spirit: Ice |Effect=Regular attack changes to Pluie (Ice). At the start of the Wave, perform Ice attack on 1 enemy. |Note= }} セットスピリ ット・サンダー Set Spirit: Thunder |Effect=Regular attack changes to Sosua (Lightning). At the start of the Wave, perform Lightning attack on 1 enemy. |Note= }} エレメントフィー ルド・ファイア Element Field: Fire |Effect=Own Magic Power is increased. At the start of the Wave, apply Field effect increasing the effectiveness of Fire attacks. |Note=Magic Power increase: 22/33/44% Field effect duration: 4/7/10T Power of allied Fire attacks is increased by 20%. }} エレメントフィー ルド・アイス Element Field: Ice |Effect=Own Magic Power is increased. At the start of the Wave, apply Field effect increasing the effectiveness of Ice attacks. |Note=Magic Power increase: 22/33/44% Field effect duration: 4/7/10T Power of allied Ice attacks is increased by 20%. }} エレメントフィー ルド・ライト Element Field: Light |Effect=At the start of the Wave, apply Field effect increasing the effectiveness of Light attacks. Own Magic Power is increased. |Note=Magic Power increase: 26/39/52% Field effect duration: 4/7/10T Power of allied Light attacks is increased by 20%. }} Category:Characters Category:Incomplete status